Just A Normal Life
by HakuneAn
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, a thirteen year-old boy, met Sebastian for the first time and became rather attracted to him. But, of course, would love blossom between this two? How would Ciel make his move towards Sebastian? This story is AU (modern world, 21st century)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!** This is my first fanfiction so it might be crappy. This story is based on the roleplays that I did with my friend (^_^)

Enjoy~!

**Warning: might be OOC, yaoi**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso**

* * *

Small clattering sounds came from the kitchen as a sign that someone was cooking there. A tall young man with black hair and pale skin was standing in front of the stove as he was making his breakfast. He blinked a few times when he saw a black figure jumped onto the counter.

"No, Midnight," he cooed to his cat. He named her Midnight due to the fact that her fur was pitch black and she had a pair of yellow eyes, like the moon that shone in the night sky.

The feline let out a small meow and jumped off the counter, walking over to her owner's legs and nuzzled her body against them while purring softly as a sign that she was comfortable. Smiling down at his cute cat, he switched off the fire and put the omelet that he had made onto a plate.

A simple breakfast for an ordinary morning—yeah, nothing special about today. He brought the plate to the dining table; it was designed for four people, but unfortunately, he lived alone. The male seated himself on one of the chairs and began eating his breakfast in silence. It didn't matter much to him since he was used to it.

"Here you go, girl," he said as he took a pinch of his omelet then threw it onto the floor for Midnight to eat.

He watched his cat eating with a small smile before the dark haired male looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 08:02 AM. Knowing that class would start in a half an hour, he quickly finished his breakfast and went upstairs to his bedroom to grab his backpack. His phone rang when he was going downstairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sebastian! Where the hell are you?" A voice asked from the phone.

"Still in my house, about to leave. Why?" Sebastian asked with a calm tone whilst he was slipping his shoes on then left his house, going towards his car—his only car.

He got into the driver's seat and put the seatbelt on before he started the car. Ugh, how he hated going to college just to be bossed around by his professors. He went to college to study, not to get ordered around as if he were a servant.

"You have to be here in fifteen minutes, moron. Professor Reagan is waiting for you. Study tour, remember?" Bard spoke, eyebrows furrowed as a sign that he was not pleased.

Oh, yeah. How could he forget? "I do, don't worry." He ended the call and carelessly tossed the phone onto the seat next to him. A huff escaped his lips as he drove faster towards his campus. Geez.

Sebastian actually could stop going to college and do whatever he wanted to due to the fact that his parents weren't with him. But then he would have nothing to do and become bored.

* * *

The man arrived at his campus after ten minutes of driving and parked his car in the parking lot. He grabbed his backpack and his phone before getting out of the car. Oh god, he didn't want to do this.

He walked towards the building and went to the auditorium, meeting the professor and his mentor there.

A tall male with glasses had a serious look on his face as he noticed Sebastian walking towards him. "You are one minute and thirty-seven seconds late."

Sebastian ignored his words, although the frown on his face explained that he highly disliked his mentor. He was way—way too uptight; and who would like a way too uptight person, huh?

"Just tell me what I need to do, Will." his voice was monotone, having no intention to show a good attitude. If he weren't in college, he wouldn't hesitate to slap that four-eyed bastard.

"Fine." He looked down at some papers in his hand and adjusted his glasses before he began to gave brief instructions, "You'll be assisting group A and go along route one, which is to the main hall, then the library, the computer lab, biology lab, the g-"

"The gym, to the cafeteria, then back to the auditorium. I know."

"Good. You better not ruin this study tour by going against our plans. You're dismissed." Will stated as he handed the schedule papers to Sebastian, just in case he forgot.

Sebastian only made a brief nod and walked towards a group of twelve students and made sure that it was the group that he would be assisting. He let out a small sigh, noticing that this group was rather noisy; especially the blonde with her high-pitched voice. Oh god please let this tour end quickly.

"All right, everyone, please pay attention." The tall male spoke up as he clapped his hands a few times to gain the students' attention. "We'll be taking a tour around the campus in a minute. There are some rules that you have to follow and-"

"Can we talk during the tour?" A blonde boy with light blue eyes interrupted Sebastian by asking cheerfully while raising his right hand.

Oh, an idiot. He inwardly cursed at that brat yet his expression outside stayed the same. Sebastian was about to answer that idiotic question when a student next to the blonde quickly pulled down his classmate's hand.

"Alois! Shut up!" Ciel glared at the blonde, his grip on his friend's wrist tightened slightly.

"Damn it! Okay, okay!" Alois frowned and yanked his wrist off of Ciel's grasp. How annoying.

Sebastian only watched them arguing to each other until they were finished and sighed. "As I was saying, there will be rules for you to follow. I'll read them so listen carefully. I do not want any of you to break the rules."

And the students spent a few minutes listening to their leader reading out the rules. It might be boring for most students, but not for Ciel. The teenager seemed to be attracted to Sebastian. He was tall—had interesting crimson eyes and he was handsome. _Wait! What am I thinking? _Ciel asked to himself and tried to focus on hearing the rules.

Sadly, the teenager failed.

"Okay, do you have any questions?" Sebastian finally asked after telling the rules. He made a nod to a girl who raised her hand, gesturing that she could ask.

"I thought the professor here would be our tour guide."

"Yes, indeed. This group will be with Professor Tanaka. I'm his assistant, Sebastian Michaelis. Call me Sebastian."

Some female students pouted and whispered to their friends, secretly admiring Sebastian's good looks. The college student looked down at the papers in his hands and read it in silence for a moment.

"I want to check whether this group complete or not. When I state your name, please raise your hand. Understand?"

"Yes."

He was about to call a student's name when he received a pat on the shoulder. Sebastian turned to see who it was and blinked a few times when he saw Professor Tanaka stood next to him with a kind smile. The old man looked at the students and the group became quiet, knowing that they had to give respect.

"We shall skip that. Let's start the tour so we could be on time."

Sebastian nodded and handed the paper to Tanaka, giving his professor some bits of information about the students in their group.

And the tour began.

* * *

**This one is kinda short, sorry ; - ;** I'm currently working for the next chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : **HELLO! :DD ** New chapter is up and I hope you'll enjoy this one~ And thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I love you guys, really. Reviews mean a lot to me 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Chapter 2

The group with ten students, one professor, and one assistant walked down the hallway and up the stairs, making their way towards the main hall as Professor Tanaka explained about the history of this campus.

It was quite boring for the students but they couldn't complain much about it. They would whisper to their friends about how boring it was and Sebastian had to shush them.

"Stop talking and listen to the professor." That was what Sebastian would say every time the younger students talked to their friends. Well, some of them obeyed him, so it wasn't that bad.

"Ah, here we are. The main hall." Tanaka announced with his raspy voice and opened the wooden door, revealing the large room with a big crystal chandelier hanging and a podium.

"This hall is used for big events such as the college's anniversary, concert and many more. We use this as a meeting room occasionally." Tanaka explained and stepped to the side so the young ones could see.

The students walked into the room, looking around the large-sized room while admiring how large it was, or probably how beautiful the crystal chandelier was. Well, it was—indeed beautiful.

While the other students were busy chit-chatting with their group of friends, one student kept silent as he peeked his head inside then stayed out of the room, keeping himself busy by fumbling with his clothes. This moment didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian since he was keeping an eye on the students.

The college student took a few steps closer to the lonely teenager and put a hand on his shoulder gently. "Hey, you're not joining your classmates?" He asked with a soft voice, hoping that he didn't scare the boy.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and felt a very light blush came across his cheek for a split second before quickly avoided the taller male's gaze. _Calm down, Ciel, calm down. _ "Nah, I'm fine by myself."

"Are you sure? I can keep you company if you-"

"It's fine. Don't worry." Ciel cut Sebastian off as he shrugged off the hand on his shoulder. He didn't need someone else to worry about him. He preferred being alone.

Sebastian let out a small sigh. _All right._

The old professor lifted his sleeve a little, revealing a silver watch around his left wrist. Then he clapped his hands a few times to get the students' attention. "Okay, everyone, it's time to go to the next place."

* * *

The group was in the quiet library after a moment of walking and again, some of the students didn't enjoy their time in this quiet place. But for Ciel, this was heaven on earth.

Thousands of books were placed neatly in shelves and the library was completed with a sofa and some tables and chairs for college students who wished to read. A few college students were in the room as well, doing some research for their current projects.

Ciel went to an aisle where famous literature books were. He noticed a collection of Edgar Alan Poe's poems on the highest shelf and his face lightened up almost immediately. He really liked Edgar's poems.

He went tiptoed while his hand reaching up in an attempt to get the book. But, sadly, he was not tall enough to get his favorite book. The teenager frowned and tried again and again but to no avail. Then, he glanced around; making sure that no one was around him before he jumped.

Well, he got the book, but when he was about to land, his hand accidentally pulled out two other books next to the Edgar's poems collection book. The books fell onto his head then onto the floor, creating rather noisy sounds in the very quiet place.

A few seniors sent a glare to Ciel and shushed the poor boy. The librarian who was checking the new books that just came stood up and walked towards the sound source. She folded her arms against her chest and frowned.

"Put them back." She said with a small, yet stern voice.

"Yes. I'm-"

"I'll help him."

Ciel looked up at the person who cut his words off and raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. _Sebastian? How did he find out?_

The taller male wasted no time and knelt down to pick up the books then stood back up, putting the books back on the shelf with the right orders. Then he turned to face the librarian and apologized to her, for letting this happened.

"Just make sure that kid doesn't make noisy sounds again." She said before leaving the two.

Sebastian only replied with a brief nod and looked back at Ciel right after she left. The taller male noticed that Ciel was avoiding his gaze and decided to ignore it. _Maybe he hates me for some reason_, he thought to himself.

"I'll be at the desk if you need anything."

A brief nod was all that Sebastian got from the younger male then the black-haired man headed back to the reading desk and sat down there. They had plenty of time in the library before they go to the computer laboratory.

The college student continued to read the book he picked out earlier as the hours ticked by. But the silence didn't last for a long time when Ciel pulled out the chair next to him and sat down there, right next to him.

"How much time do we have left?" Ciel asked to with a small voice. But the fact that the younger male didn't even bother to look at the college student while talking made Sebastian frown the slightest and kept quiet.

"Hey."

No answer.

"Sebastian." Ciel called sternly as he clenched his fist, turning in his chair to face the person he was talking to. Forget about everything he thought earlier, this guy was a jerk.

"You're talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to the book." He rolled his eyes while answering the question sarcastically. "Of course, idiot." The thirteen gave the real answer as he shot a piercing glare towards the other male.

"Well, you weren't looking at me when you first called," he shrugged and looked at the younger student. "What is it?"

"Never mind that. I don't feel like talking to you." Ciel waved Sebastian off. Besides, the question he was about to ask wasn't really important. Surely his classmates and Sebastian would let him know when their time in the library was up.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle soft as he went back reading. Anyone could tell just by looking at his face that he truly was amused by Ciel's reply. How adorable.

Forty minutes passed by in silence and it was almost time for group A to leave the library. Tanaka looked up at the clock while adjusting his monocle in order to be able to look more clearly. After he was sure about the time, he gently clapped his gloved hands to gain his group's attention.

"Alright, everyone. We have five minutes before we have to go to computer laboratory. Put the books back to its place then we shall be off." Tanaka announced with raspy voice.

* * *

About an hour and a half had passed and Tanaka's group had gone to the computer lab, biology lab, and the gym. The group would happen to pass by another group on their way to their destination and they would be noisy for a brief moment, saying 'hi', 'it's boring', and many more.

It was 12:15 PM at the moment and every group was heading to the cafeteria to get some lunch. A certain boy was sitting alone while trying to enjoy his lunch. _At least the food is not greasy_, Ciel quietly thought.

"Hey, loner~!" Alois cheerfully called when he saw the boy with eye patch sitting alone and walked over with a wicked smile tugged on the blonde's lips. He snatched the bottle of orange juice then poured it all over Ciel's food.

"There. For being so lame." Alois finally said then turned to leave. But as he was about to walk away, he felt a tight grip on his wrist and yanked him forcefully.

"Alois! You jerk!" Ciel spat as his grip tightened around Alois' wrist. He was beyond his limit and this fucking bastard kept bullying him over and over.

"AAH! HE'S HURTING ME!" Alois yelled out, his eyes welled up with tears with his expression showing great fear towards Ciel.

Other students only stared at them and began to whisper to their friends, talking about those two. Well, Sebastian was an exception. The black haired male was standing in the line to get his lunch when he saw the whole thing.

He quickly made his way over to those boys and forced Ciel to let Alois go. "Come on, you two! Acting like a bunch of kids is unacceptable." Sebastian told them off, looking down at Ciel and Alois.

The blonde managed to blurt out some apologetic words between his sobs and ran out of the cafeteria, ignoring all the stares that he received. Sebastian frowned and cursed Alois under his breath before letting out a small sigh.

The cafeteria became a rather noisy place again after a few moments. Students were talking about the study tour and chitchatting with their friends again. Everything was back to normal; just like nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked softly to the younger male.

Ciel said nothing and just stared at his food. He didn't even know whether it was right to call this thing a food. Scrambled egg, some bacon and two garlic breads with orange juice all over it. How disgusting and he was really hungry.

Sebastian glanced at the food for a brief second then put a hand on Ciel's head in a friendly manner and smiled in an attempt to cheer him up. "Wait here. I'll get some lunch for us."

The teenager widened his visible navy blue eye and looked up to watch Sebastian walk towards the line to get some food. _Us? Did he say 'us'? Does that mean we were going to…Eat lunch together?_

Such simple thoughts in Ciel's mind made the thirteen-year-old boy's cheeks heated up, even just a little. Sebastian was kind, handsome, and he seemed smart—considering that he was the professor's assistant.

Ciel didn't know how much time he had spent thinking about Sebastian but as soon as he looked up, his disgusting food was replaced with a new one and the college student was sitting right in front of him.

"Here you go. Sorry for taking so long." Sebastian spoke and offered the other male his apologetic smile. He saw the teenager's face became slightly red and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you really okay? Your face is red."

The younger male's cheeks flushed even more when Sebastian asked him and tried to calm himself down. It was really embarrassing. He was able to calm down and the blush on his cheeks slowly fading away.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Ciel answered and picked up the spoon and fork before he began eating. He knew that he actually had to thank Sebastian, but no, he wouldn't do that. His pride was important to maintain.

Sebastian empty-mindedly drummed his fingers on the table while watching the eye-patched boy eating hungrily. "Come to think of it, I don't know your name."

"It's Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." He answered right after he paused eating then took a bite of the garlic bread. It didn't take a long time for Ciel to finish eating his lunch. It was quite delicious.

"By the way," the taller male spoke as he straightened up in his seat, trying to get a comfortable position. "You seemed really excited when we went to the library. Do you like books?"

"Yeah, I do. Pride and Prejudice is my favorite." He shrugged and drank his cold orange juice.

"I like that book as well. We had an assignment to analysis the story and I had to read it. Turns out that I like it." Sebastian chuckled softly.

Ciel could feel a small tint of blush appeared on his pale cheeks when he heard the male in front of him chuckled. It was really nice to see him happy like this. His heart was hammering against his chest when Sebastian liked the same book as him. Was this a fate?

"I have a mini library in my apartment. You're welcome to come over if you'd like."

"What?"

Ciel blushed again as he realized what he had said. _What was I thinking! We just met and I invited him to come over! _The embarrassed teenager screamed in his mind. He resisted the urge to slap himself for being stupid.

"I-it's not-"

"I would love to come over some time later." Sebastian gave Ciel his sweet smile as he gladly accepted the offer. "Where is your apartment?"

The younger male didn't say anything. He just took out his notepad and pencil from his jeans pocket and wrote down his apartment's address, complete with the room number. The teen ripped the paper then handed it to Sebastian, still blushing slightly. "Bremerton Apartment, fifth floor, room number 506."

"Right, thanks. Can I come over tonight?" Sebastian took the paper and read it for a brief moment before folding it and put it inside his jeans pocket.

The male with eye patch quietly thought for a moment then shook his head. "Probably not. I have to make a report about today's tour tonight. What about tomorrow."

"I don't think I have classes tomorrow. Let's hope I'm not too busy." Sebastian said as he got up from the chair, giving Ciel a friendly smile. Lunchtime was almost up and they had to go to the auditorium.

Ciel made a small nod and stood up as well, avoiding Sebastian's gaze. To be honest, he was really excited for tomorrow to come. He just didn't show that he was excited.

This was a good start.

* * *

**Okaay **how was it? XD Sorry for those who expect Sebastian and Ciel to be in a relationship in this chapter, I don't want to rush them. Btw, the new chapter will be up in a few weeks because school's keeping me busy :( But I promise I won't abandon this fic~ Keep reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO THERE :DD I'm really happy that I could upload this story much quicker than I had expected before. Like I said, I'm quite busy with school's exams and everything but I'll try to update once a week on Sundays! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Chapter 3

After a few hours, the study tour came to an end and now was the time for the students to get back to their buses. While the others were busy getting on the buses outside, Ciel stood by Sebastian and sighed as he watched his classmates. To be honest, the teenager didn't want this tour to end—now that he was rather attracted to Sebastian. Too bad it was a one-sided feelings. Well, at least for now. Sebastian knew that he still had some duties so he decided to go back inside.

Ciel noticed that Sebastian was about to walk away and quickly turned to face the young man that he secretly liked. "W-Wait!" He called out as a soft blush came to his cheek.

Sebastian halted and turned to see the blushing boy who called him. "What's wrong, Ciel?" He asked with a soft voice and took a few steps towards his new friend. Yes, just a friend.

"So, tomorrow?" The thirteen-year-old male asked rather nervously while trying to stay cool and calm as possible. He didn't want the atmosphere around them to be awkward.

"Yes. You better be there tomorrow," he looked around for a bit and realized that almost all of the students were already in the bus. "Hey, lend me your notepad and pencil."

Ciel didn't really know what for but decided to do as he was told. He took out his notepad and pencil then handed them over to Sebastian. The younger male watched the other took the items almost immediately and wrote something down on his notepad. After a few moments, Sebastian gave his notepad and pencil back and saw some numbers written on the lined paper.

"That's my phone number. Just text me when I'm allowed come over there tomorrow." Sebastian explained without waiting for Ciel to ask. He just thought that it was quite necessary to give Ciel his phone number, so he did. No special reasons.

Ciel's expression was priceless when the other male said that it was his phone number. Fucking phone number. He was about to say something when a third party interrupted him.

"Ciel! Come on! We're leaving!" A cute blonde with big green eyes shouted from the bus.

"I'm coming!" Ciel almost ran off to the bus but hesitated for a few moments, his visible eye looking up at Sebastian. It was never easy to say good-bye. "See you." Those two simple words were all that Ciel could say before he turned away and began to walk towards the bus.

"It was really nice to meet you, Ciel." Sebastian said before Ciel left and headed back inside.

Ciel didn't reply. He pretended as if he didn't hear those words. Such simple words made him feel like there were butterflies dancing in his stomach and his heartbeat quickened. The poor boy thought that he was sick—not having any idea that he was simply attracted to Sebastian.

* * *

Inside the bus, Ciel took the empty seat next to the blonde who called him earlier and slumped against his seat. He took out his phone with the earphones already plugged in then listened to the music during their way home. Even though music was in his ears, he didn't seem to pay much attention to it. His mind was filled with Sebastian, the handsome guy he just met a few hours ago. A sigh escaped his small lips while staring out of the wide window and questions began to come to his innocent mind. _Will he really come tomorrow? What if he doesn't? What if he does? What should we do tomorrow? Read books together then discuss it? That doesn't sound really fun…He would feel bored._

"Ciel! Were you listening?" Elizabeth frowned and folded her arms below her chest as she spoke to her male friend.

Like before, no answer was given.

Elizabeth muttered under her breath and quickly took the earphone off of Ciel's ear. "Ciel! You weren't paying attention the whole time!" She complained; her emerald eyes showed that she was quite upset.

"Fine, fine, what were you talking about?" Ciel replied with a bored tone, pulling the other earphone out of his ear so he could hear her better.

"About the tour. Can I come over tonight? We can finish the report together if you want." She took out her notebook and handed it over to her friend. "I took notes so it would be easier to make the report."

Ciel glanced up at Elizabeth before hesitantly took her notebook and flipped open the pages, skimmed through the words written there. "Alright. We can make the report together." He said as he closed the book and gave it back to her.

"Okay!" The pretty blonde exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together then took the notebook. "Want me to bring some snacks there?"

"Up to you. I don't care." Ciel put his earphones back on then folded his arms against his chest as he shifted in his seat, trying to get a comfortable position. He needed to get some rest now so he could stay up to make the report. Sheesh. Sometimes he just wanted to quit school and live on his own. But he knew he couldn't do that; his aunt would be disappointed.

The teenager spent an hour sleeping in the bus with his arms loosely crossed and earphones still in his ears. Listening to music for hours without stopping was a bad habit and Elizabeth knew it well. She took the liberty to take off the earphones of Ciel's ears and sighed when she grabbed her jacket then gently placed it over her male friend's body, hoping that it would keep him warm.

The bus finally arrived at their school and Ciel slowly woke up, blinking a few times when he found himself wrapped in a jacket. Then he took a glance at Elizabeth next to him and realized that she was the one who put the jacket over him. Oh well. "Elizabeth, your jacket."

"Oh, yeah." She turned to look at Ciel and took her jacket before putting it on. "By the way, I was thinking of making the report in an Internet café, the one near your apartment. What do you think?"

"Okay." Ciel shortly answered the question and stood up before he exited the bus. The faster he got back home, the better. He needed to finish the report tonight so he didn't have to worry about an unfinished assignment the next day.

* * *

8:03 P.M.

Ciel had just finished taking a cold shower and he was putting on his grey hoodie after slipping on his dark blue jeans then wore his eye patch. He grabbed his small comb then gently combed his damp hair. The teen was too lazy to dry his hair with towel, so letting his hair dry by itself was the alternative way.

He made his way towards his desk in his bedroom then sighed as he carefully put his laptop inside his backpack. Elizabeth was on her way here then they would go to the Internet café to make the report. Working with two brains was always better than one.

The teenager slung his backpack on and left his bedroom. He still had around fifteen minutes until Elizabeth arrived. What should he do? Watching TV while eating snacks seemed rather boring to him. He wasn't a big fan of watching news or shows. After thinking for a few seconds, he remembered about his mini library and went to the room next to his bedroom.

It wasn't a big room, but being surrounded with books made him feel comfortable here. Bookshelves were placed around the room and there were big, fluffy cushions resting on the carpeted floor. Yes, this was his little heaven on Earth.

He walked over to a shelf and took out a book. Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens. This story was amazing and Ciel was never bored of it, no matter how many times he had read this book.

Fifteen minutes went by and Ciel was reading the first paragraph of chapter two when he heard Elizabeth calling his name while knocking at the front door. She actually had arrived five minutes ago, but Ciel didn't realize since he was too focused on reading.

He quickly put the book back on its place then rushed towards the front door. Ciel would be in hell if he made her wait for more a long time. The teen knew how scary Elizabeth was when she was angry and he didn't want to see that side of hers.

Ciel put his sneakers on then grabbed the keys before opening the door, ignoring his female friend's frown. He wasn't late, was he? It was her fault for coming earlier than expected.

"What took you so long?" The girl with emerald eyes impatiently tapped her foot against the floor as she watched Ciel busy locking the door.

"Does it really matter?" He asked back.

Elizabeth felt there was no need to answer the question and rolled her eyes as she let out a tired sigh. Her friend could be kind of annoying at times. "Anyway, let's go. I really need Frappuccino right now."

A small groan managed to escape Ciel's mouth as a reply and pocketed his keys before he began to walk together with Elizabeth, heading to the elevator. He pressed the button with an arrow pointing downwards and waited for a bit until the elevator door opened.

The teens stepped inside and the doors closed. Silence filled the air but none of them had the intention to start a conversation. Besides, it wasn't an awkward silence. The doors opened again when they reached the ground floor and they exited the elevator before walking out of the tall building.

The weather outside was rather cold since it was spring and they sped up the pace so they would arrive at the café quicker. And they did.

Ciel pushed the door open gently as he stepped into the café and let out a small sigh of relief. It was much warmer here and the smell of cakes made him feel a little hungry.

"Where should we sit?" Elizabeth asked softly while scanning the place around. Her face lightened up when she spotted an empty table on the corner and jogged towards the table. A perfect place to work on their assignment!

The male rolled his eyes then hesitantly followed her and pulled out the chair for himself before sitting down. He slipped off his backpack and took out his laptop after opening the zipper. Elizabeth did the same and sighed as she leant against the chair.

The girl noticed a waiter was approaching them and looked up at Ciel. "Hey, I want Frappuccino. What about you?"

"Frappuccino and strawberry cheesecake" He answered shortly and carefully placed his laptop on the table before opening it and pressed the power button to turn it on.

Elizabeth gave a sweet smile to the waiter when the tall man stood nearby the table and took out his notepad and pen, smiling back at the pretty customer. "Good evening. Are we ready to order?"

Ciel froze when he heard the voice.

He knew that voice. He knew it perfectly.

The thirteen-year-old male slowly looking up at the waiter and the navy blue eye widened slightly when he saw the familiar male dressed as a waiter.

"S-Sebastian..?"

* * *

**WOOHOOO So sebby is the waiter. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter~ I tried to add some cute fwuff moments and yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed reading the fanfic!**

**Reviews, please? :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**EY HEEERE YOU GO! CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Sorry for the delay because damn school and courses -_- Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso**

* * *

_The thirteen-year-old male slowly looking up at the waiter and the navy blue eye widened slightly when he saw the familiar male dressed as a waiter._

"_S-Sebastian?"_

* * *

The waiter blinked several times when he heard his name being called by someone. He looked at the other customer and had a surprised look on his face. "Ciel? Why are you here?"

The younger male's lips turned into a frown as he sent a slight glare at his friend. "You're talking like I'm not allowed to come here."

"Sorry," he replied with a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "I was a little surprised."

"You two know each other?" A girl's voice asked; making the two males turned their attentions to her. Both of them looked like old friends to her; judging from the way they talked to each other.

A soft blush came up to Ciel's cheeks and decided to work on his report again. His heart was beating rapidly like a fool now. "Yeah, sort of. He was the professor's assistant in my group during the tour earlier." He explained.

Sebastian flinched slightly when someone cleared his or her throat. He took a glance at the four-eyed male that was standing behind the counter and sighed. Claude was always annoying. "So, are we ready to order?"

"Yes! We'd like two Frappuccino and a slice of cheesecake." Elizabeth replied in a rather excited manner as she clasped her hand together.

"Strawberry cheesecake." Ciel corrected quickly. He didn't like cheesecake without strawberries.

The waiter jotted the orders down on his notepad before he spoke. "So, two Frappuccino and a slice of strawberry cheesecake. Is that all?"

An eager nod was given from the sweet girl and he smiled at the two customers before leaving them. He made his way towards the counter as he ripped the paper with his handwriting off of the notepad and gave it to Claude. "Be quick. I don't want them to wait for too long."

Claude grumbled and snatched the paper from Sebastian. "Stop bossing me around. You should focus on your job instead of chatting with customers." He said before walking into the kitchen area.

A few minutes passed and the two teenagers were busy making the report about the tour. Elizabeth glanced up from the screen and made a small smirk as she looked at Ciel, resting her chin on her knuckles. "You're blushing."

Ciel flinched the slightest when he heard her and frowned. "No, I'm not. Why would I anyway?" He tried to focus on the report but the image of Sebastian kept popping out. _Geez! Get out of my mind! Focus!_

"I saw the way you look at Sebastian. You have a-"

"No. I don't have a crush on him." Ciel quickly cut Elizabeth's words off. He didn't need to hear the last part.

"Liar! I know you like him!" Elizabeth whispered harshly in an excited way as she straightened up in her seat and gripped onto the table.

"I don't!" Ciel whispered back and sent a glare to his female friend. His cheeks had a darker shade of pink.

"Admit it or I'll tell him!"

"No!"

"Sebastia-"

Ciel widened his eye and quickly stood up then covered Elizabeth's mouth with his hand. He shushed her and Elizabeth could only snicker. He waited until she was calm again and sat down on the chair. The thirteen-year-old male hesitantly looked at Sebastian to make sure that the water didn't hear them and blushed deeply when their gazes met each other. Ciel quickly looked away from Sebastian and frowned at the smirking Elizabeth.

"…Fine. Maybe I'm a little attracted to him."

"You like him! I knew it!" Elizabeth giggled happily then went back working, humming softly to herself now that she knew Ciel's little secret. Yeah, it was her friend's first time to have special romantic feelings towards another person.

"I don-"

"Oh, hush. Stop lying. Your face is all red when-" Elizabeth shut her mouth and stared at the handsome waiter who was walking towards their table.

"Two Frappuccino coming up." Sebastian spoke as he served the cold drinks; carefully placing the glasses on the table then flashed a friendly smile to his customers before leaving, not realizing that the smile caused Ciel's heartbeat increased.

Elizabeth watched Sebastian left them and looked at Ciel with a small smirk tugged on her thin lips. "When Sebastian comes." She continued.

"Whatever." Ciel sighed and went back to work. He got a little nervous when he saw a waiter was walking towards their table again from the corner of his eyes, thinking that it was Sebastian, and then frowned when it was another waiter that brought his cheesecake. _Damn it!_

* * *

Two hours went by and Elizabeth let out a satisfied sigh as she leant against the chair, stretching out her hands. She finally finished the report after two hours of working. The blonde picked up her glass and slurped the rest of her Frappuccino happily. Elizabeth looked up at Ciel and frowned slightly when she saw that he was still working on the report. "Hurry up. Mum's going to pick me up in fifteen minutes."

"What?" Ciel stopped typing and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Elizabeth.

"Hey, I'm a girl. I can't be out late at night. Hurry up if you want Mum to drive you home." Elizabeth calmly replied and turned off her laptop before closing it. A comfortable bed sounded very nice right now.

The male teenager rolled his eyes and tried to work faster than before. He didn't want to be left alone in the café. Ciel glanced at the empty plate and glass then took a glance at the counter, slightly disappointed when he didn't see Sebastian there. _Where was he? He should be at the counter…_

"Dang, Mum is here. Must go now. Sorry." The girl said and quickly packed up her things, putting her laptop, notebook, and pen in her bag then exited the shop after placing some amount of money on the table to pay for her Frappuccino.

Ciel watched her left and frowned. He was all alone now. The loneliness didn't matter much to him, but the stares that he received from the other customers in the café made him feel uncomfortable. _Geez, what's wrong with wearing an eye patch? People need to stop judging._

Another sigh managed to escape the small lips as Ciel turned off his laptop and lazily putting it into his backpack. He noticed that his glass was still half full and decided to finish his cold drink.

"She left?"

The familiar voice made Ciel choke on his drink in surprise and coughed several times. The teen looked up after he had calmed down and blinked a few times when he saw Sebastian was standing next to him. "…You're not wearing your uniform?"

"No need to. My shift is over. Mind if I join you?" Sebastian didn't really know why, but he had the weird urge to have a little chat with Ciel. The younger male was kind of cute and he-_Whoa, whoa. I should stop thinking of him that way._ The college student took his seat across Ciel right after his new friend said 'no' and dropped his backpack on the empty chair next to him.

"…You work here everyday?"

"Yeah, for living cost. House taxes these days are rather expensive." Sebastian chuckled softly and empty-mindedly tapped his foot on the floor in a quick pace.

Ciel blinked a few times at the answer. Sebastian lived in a house and he had to pay the taxes? Didn't he have parents to do that? "Wait, you live alone?"

"Mhm. My parents died when I was ten." The older male shrugged and gave a small smile to Ciel. Talking about his past was never his favorite thing to do. It was too dark and he didn't want to remember it.

"My parents died when I was ten also." Ciel slurped his drink and let out a small-satisfied sigh before continuing, "But past is in the past. No need to think much about it."

"I guess you're right." Sebastian leant forward a little, his forearms resting on the table as the small smile widening bit by bit.

"I'm always right." A small snicker left Ciel's mouth and finished his drink. The thirteen-year-old male could be a little narcissistic when he was in a good mood.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and ruffled Ciel's bluish grey hair in a playful manner. "Narcissistic boy." He watched the younger male's cheek turned pink and chuckled again.

"Don't call me a boy!" The slight smirk fell into a frown when Sebastian ruffled his hair. _T-This is really embarrassing!_

"So, you want me to call you a girl?" He teased.

"That's not what I meant, idiot!"

The college student couldn't help but laugh at Ciel's adorable reaction. The frown with blush dusting the teenager's cheeks made Ciel look cute. "Hey, don't be angry, I was only joking."

"W-whatever. I'm leaving." Ciel noticed the other customers were staring at them and stood up, grabbing his backpack then slung it on his shoulder.

"Hey, wait!" Sebastian quickly stood up as well and grabbed Ciel's wrist, stopping the younger male from leaving the café. "I'm sorry about everything, okay?"

Ciel's heartbeat increased as soon as Sebastian held his wrist. He looked away for a few moments then hesitantly looked up at the taller male, making a small nod. "F-fine."

The black haired male smiled and slowly released the wrist. Again, he didn't know why, but he wanted to hold Ciel close to him. _Wait, does this mean I like him…? But we just met each other today…_

"Uh, by the way, about tomorrow." Sebastian paused for a moment, unsure how to continue his sentence.

"Yeah?" Ciel asked rather impatiently.

"After we read books at your place, do you want to go to the town's library and have a lunch with me?"

Ciel widened his eyes slightly at the sudden invitation and blushed even more. _Is he asking me out? Is he really going to take me on a date tomorrow? Whoa, wait, we just met._

"Sure. It would be nice."

_Hopefully we could be more than friends after this._

* * *

**WHOOP WHOOP SEBACIEL MOMENT~ Keep reviewing so I can improve the story~! You can give suggestions also about what moment I should add in the next chapter :)**

**Hugs and kisses from me :DDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO~ Chapter 5 is here for you guys and I hope you'll enjoy this one! This is probably the longest one so BE PREPARED**

**I just want to tell you guys that I don't have much time to write this story (maybe around 1-2 days a week) so I'll just write one-shots for you guys to read while waiting for this story to update. Will you guys be okay with it? Please give your answers c:**

**AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME~**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: some typos**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

"Why not?"

"Just no, okay? You don't have to deliver the presents. I'm fine."

"But I feel really guilty. I was out of control yesterday."

"It's fine, Alois. I know you didn't mean that." Ciel spoke as he clamped his phone between his shoulder and ear while tidying his room. No, he wasn't angry with Alois. Besides, it was because of Alois that he could have a lunch with Sebastian yesterday.

Ciel grabbed his socks from under the couch and walked over to the bathroom, putting the dirty socks in the basket. "I'm okay. No need to bother about giving presents. Now, I'm busy. Bye-"

"I hope you realize that you're refusing chocolate." Alois knew well that Ciel wouldn't refuse chocolate or sweets. The blond smirked a little when his friend became quiet all of a sudden. "So?"

"Come here, bring the chocolate then leave."

"Geez, why can't I stay there for a moment?"

"Someone will come over soon and I'm tidying everything up right now."

"I can help-"

"No. You'll just mess everything up."

"Sheesh, fine." Alois frowned and ended the call. Ciel was being secretive and it wasn't like the normal Ciel. Oh well, at least he didn't refuse chocolates. If he did, Alois would've sent him to a hospital for insane people.

Ciel blinked several times when Alois ended the call and shrugged as he pocketed his phone. Now he could concentrate on tidying his apartment. The teen arranged the cushions on the couch and put the remote on the coffee table in front of the couch. He took a few steps backwards to take a good look at the now clean living room and let out a small sigh of relief. Now he just had to wait for Sebastian to come.

To be honest, all this made him wonder. Sebastian and him were quite close and they just met for a day. Was this normal? Would it mean that Sebastian had feelings towards him? What if this was a one-sided feelings? Ciel could only hope that Sebastian felt the same way as him.

Ciel glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed. It was 11 o'clock. His friend would be here soon. He took out his phone and opened his chat with Sebastian from last night. The black haired male said that he would come at 11. _Maybe soon._

The thirteen-year-old male kept himself busy by playing games on his phone while waiting for Sebastian. His thumbs tapping the phone screen alternately, wincing slightly at times when the avatar hit an obstacle. Ciel grew bored with the game after fifteen minutes of playing and lightly tossed the phone onto the couch.

Sebastian was late.

Ciel grabbed his phone then searched for Sebastian's name in his contacts list. Should he call Sebastian or not? The teen fiddled with his phone for a bit as he debated whether to call or not to call. If he did, it would sound as if Ciel needed Sebastian so much. But, if he didn't, he wouldn't know the reason why Sebastian was late.

His phone rang, making Ciel jolt in surprise and blush in embarrassment as he read the name that called him. Sebastian. _Shit!_

"S-Sebastian?"

"Hey, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, why?" Heck, Ciel had all day just for Sebastian.

"I can't come today, I'm really sorry. A waiter is sick today and I have to-" Ciel's phone died before Sebastian could finish explaining.

_Well, shit._ The bluish grey haired male tossed his phone on the couch and let out a small sigh. At least he knew one thing for sure now; Sebastian wouldn't come. Another sigh left Ciel's small lips and he groggily stood up. Chocolates from Alois would be the only things that would lift up his spirits.0

Meanwhile, at the café, Sebastian's eyebrow raised when Ciel ended the call, not knowing that his crush's phone died. Crush? Yes, crush. Sebastian had a small crush on Ciel. To be honest, he really wanted to come over to his friend's house and spend some time there, but his damned boss ordered him to work. Sebastian pocketed his phone while hoping that he would have the chance to meet Ciel today and entered the café.

* * *

07:33 PM

Ciel was wearing his grey T-shirt and light blue pajama trousers while enjoying his chocolate bars that Alois brought earlier today. The blond stayed at his apartment for a short while before leaving because his report was left unfinished back at home. The one-eyed male glanced up at the clock then continued eating. _Alois must be working right now…what to do?_

He raised an eyebrow as he heard several knocks on the door and sighed, lazily walking over to the door and kept eating chocolate. Ciel couldn't be separated from sweets, in this case, chocolate. He grumbled when the person outside knocked again. "Wait a second." Ciel spoke with a muffled voice. He swallowed the chocolate in his mouth before opening the door. Blush crept to his face as the door opened.

"S-Sebastian?!" Ciel managed to stutter out. He didn't expect the tall figure to stand right in front of him—not at all. This surprise made him happy and a little embarrassed, considering what he was wearing at the moment. "W-why are you here?"

"I got out earlier than expected, so I thought maybe I should come over here." Sebastian smiled and rubbed his palms against each other, feeling a bit cold. "By the way, I just received some bonus for coming to work today. Do you mind going on a dinner with me?"

Speechless.

Ciel was speechless.

He couldn't say a single word.

The teen's face was crimson red and began to stutter. "Uh, I-I-"

"It's okay if you don't want-"

"N-no! I want to!" Ciel quickly cut off as he half shouted and they stared at each other in silence for a few moments. "I want to." He said again with a calmer and softer voice.

"Okay. I'll be waiting at the lobby while you go change."

"Alright." Ciel said then watched Sebastian walk away before closing the door quietly. A very thin smile tugged on his lips, a smile that was long lost since three years ago. Ciel Phantomhive finally smiled after three years and Sebastian was the first person who could do that. The teen blushed and squeezed his eye shut as he shook his head. No, he didn't want to love Sebastian too much.

The teen in love quickly went to his bedroom and changed his clothes, wearing a pair of jeans and an ocean blue shirt, leaving it unbuttoned since he already wore white undershirt. He grabbed his wallet then went to the living room to grab his phone and pocketed the device. Ciel shuffled with his sneakers then stepped out of his apartment before locking the door.

It didn't take much time for the two to finally meet each other in the lobby. A kind smile was given to Ciel and they walked towards the parking lot side by side.

"Were you angry because I said I couldn't come?" Sebastian asked while taking out the keys and unlocked his car, then opened the door for Ciel.

"No. Why do you think that way?" Ciel knotted his eyebrows slightly and got into the cur, blushing softly due to the kind action from the person he secretly loved. Sebastian closed the door before going to the driver's seat and went inside, continuing the conversation.

"Well, you ended the call before I could finish talking to you." Sebastian started the car and waited for a bit before he began driving, heading towards a restaurant not far from the town.

"Oh. My phone died." The younger male simply replied then furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait a minute." Ciel quickly took out his phone and tried to turn it on multiple times.

Sebastian couldn't really see what Ciel was doing since he had to look ahead on the road, but he knew that his small friend was in a problem. "What's wrong?" The older male asked without looking at the younger one.

"My phone died!" The thirteen-year-old male complained as he slouched against the seat. He should've charged it! Ciel frowned when Sebastian laughed at him for a few moments. "It's not funny, you know." He said sternly.

"Of course it is. Why didn't you charge it?"

"I forgot. Alois brought chocolate for me so yeah, I was busy eating."

"Alois?" Sebastian asked, taking a quick glance to Ciel as he raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Oh, you know, the blond that poured juice all over my food yesterday?"

"You're friends with him?" The older male questioned and shifted a bit in his seat to get a more comfortable position as he drove. "I thought he was your enemy."

"Nah, he's my friend. Alois has a mental disorder—bipolar disorder to be exact. He was out of control yesterday." Ciel shrugged and stared out of the window, watching other cars and tall buildings outside. "He's actually nice."

"I see. Well, we're here." Sebastian spoke with a smile curved his lips and parked his car. He pulled out the key and opened the door, stepping out of the car before closing the door.

Ciel did the same and looked up at the restaurant nearby. He never went to this Italian restaurant, but it seemed that the foods there were delicious. The younger male made his way towards Sebastian then both of them went inside the restaurant. They chose an empty table for two and sat down there, facing each other. Ciel tried to steal some glances at Sebastian and blushed deeply when he got caught.

"W-we should read the menu first." The teen spoke up nervously and took the menu, holding it in front of his face. He didn't have the courage to look at Sebastian now.

The black haired male only smiled when he saw the blush and nodded in agreement, picking up the menu as well before he skimmed through the list of Italian foods and drinks. "I'll take spaghetti Bolognese. What about you?"

"Fettuccini carbonara and lemon tea." Ciel answered after a few moments of reading the menu while trying to calm himself down. He set down the menu on the table then moved his gaze to the waitress who approached them.

"Good evening. Are we ready to order?" She said sweetly with a polite smile graced her thin lips, holding her notepad and pen close to her chest.

"Yes. We'd like one spaghetti Bolognese, one spaghetti carbonara, and two lemon tea." Sebastian replied while his eyes looking down at the menu, occasionally taking glances at Ciel when the younger male didn't notice. He looked cute tonight with that shirt.

"Spaghetti Bolognese, spaghetti carbonara, and two lemon tea. Do you need anything else?" The young waitress question and looked down at the males, the smile still curved her lips.

Sebastian parted his lips to answer the waitress but he got interrupted.

"Three big scoops of ice cream. Chocolate and vanilla ice cream." Ciel quickly cut off and made a satisfied smirk when he saw the waitress jotted down his order.

"Right. Anything else?" She questioned one more time to make sure.

"No." Both of them answered in unison. A small tint of blush came to Ciel's cheek again and looked away after his and Sebastian's gaze locked for a few seconds.

"Okay. Please wait for ten minutes for the food." And after that, she left.

Sebastian had his elbow on the table and rested his cheek against his knuckles, watching other people in the restaurant. He let out a small sigh then straightened up in his seat, crimson orbs gazing at the blue one.

"You like sweets very much, don't you?"

Ciel blinked at the sudden topic but decided to talk about it anyway. "Yeah. How do you know?"

"Well, you were eating chocolate when I came to your apartment, ate a slice of strawberry cheesecake yesterday, and ordered chocolate ice cream." Sebastian explained and smiled in a teasing way.

"I just can't live without them."

"What if I gave you a candy with an insect inside? Would you accept it?"

"Ew, no. That's gross."

"I thought you said you couldn't live without sweets." Sebastian snickered slightly and blinked a few times when he saw something on Ciel's hair. "Stay still."

Ciel parted his lips slightly to complain but he wasn't able to say anything when Sebastian stood up then leant forward slightly, his hand reaching out to take the strange thing out of his hair.

The teenager stayed still just as Sebastian said and blushed when he felt the hand ruffled his hair for a bit to take the thing out. Ciel hesitantly looked up at Sebastian. "…W-what is it?"

"Just a small insect." Sebastian answered calmly then pulled out the tiny insect before tossing it away. He sat back down when his little business was finished and noticed the blush. Could it mean that Ciel had feelings towards him? Sebastian mentally slapped himself for thinking about such things. He was twenty and Ciel was many years younger than him!

"By the way," Ciel decided to talk about a new topic. "Where do you live?"

"Not really far from here. Only about thirty minutes away."

"Why not live around here? It would be much closer to go to work." Ciel suggested, secretly wanting Sebastian to live in the same apartment as him.

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer but interrupted as the waitress brought their foods and drinks. She served the food in front of them and the older male thanked her before she left.

"I know. But I won't work here all my life, Ciel." The black haired male chuckled and picked up a fork. "I'm planning to work in a company once I finished with college."

Ciel took a fork as well and began to eat the delicious spaghetti as he listened to Sebastian. The teen was chewing on the food and looked up at Sebastian with his eyebrows furrowed. "So, you're not going to come to work at the café again after you graduate?"

"You shouldn't speak with your mouth full." Sebastia chuckled and began eating also. He took some spaghetti with the fork and twisted it around before putting the food in his mouth. "Yeah. Working as a waiter couldn't cover my house taxes and other living costs." He answered after swallowing the food in his mouth. It was delicious.

Ciel blushed slightly and swallowed the food before replying. "But…" He still wanted to see Sebastian as often as he could. If he didn't work at the café anymore, they wouldn't be able to see each other for a long time.

"You seem bothered about it." The older male gave a warm smile to Ciel and continued to eat his dinner again, occasionally taking a sip of his cold lemon tea.

"I-I'm not!"

"You're blushing."

"Just s-shut up."

An amused chuckle left Sebastian's mouth and they continued to eat in piece. The older male actually wanted to know why Ciel blushed but he was beyond sure that the younger one wouldn't tell him the reason. They finished eating after a moment or two and the waitress came to their table again to take the empty plates before serving a medium-sized bowl of ice cream.

Ciel's lips didn't form a smile, but his visible eye showed that he couldn't wait to devour the dessert in front of him. The chocolate and vanilla ice cream looked really delicious with chocolate sauce as the topping and some slices of strawberries. The thirteen-year-old took the small spoon and scooped a spoonful of vanilla ice cream before putting it in his mouth. It was truly delicious.

Sebastian watched Ciel eating the ice cream with a smile tugged on his lips. Ciel looked really cute when he was busy eating his dessert. "May I try some? It looks delicious." He asked after a few moments of silence.

"No." Ciel answered without hesitation and kept eating his ice cream, sometimes sucking on the spoon for a bit. "Go buy one for yourself."

"I want the one you have."

The younger male frowned and looked around for another spoon so Sebastian could try his ice cream, but the only spoon they had was the one Ciel was holding. Blush crept his cheeks once again and he scooped a spoonful of chocolate and vanilla ice cream before holding it out to Sebastian. "Here,"

Sebastian leant forward a little and ate the ice cream before sitting down again. He could feel the cold ice cream melted on his tongue as he savored the sweetness. "It tastes good." He commented.

Ciel just stared at Sebastian. The teen knew that the older male just indirectly kissed him, which was the reason why he was blushing. But Sebastian seemed fine about this. Did he even know?

"Is something wrong?" The black haired asked, raising an eyebrow the slightest.

"…You do realize that we just indirectly kissed, right?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered shortly as he took a slice of strawberry and ate it.

"T-then why are you so calm?"

"Why shouldn't I be calm?"

"We're both males!"

"So? I don't see that as a problem between us."

Ciel's face was crimson and Sebastian only let out a small chuckle. Seriously, how could someone's heart not melt by just seeing Ciel's cute expressions? That was one of many reasons why Sebastian had a crush on Ciel.

"S-so you're…" The younger one trailed off. He wanted to make sure whether Sebastian was gay or not, but he couldn't bring himself to ask that directly. A simple nod was given from Sebastian and Ciel could only assume that the older male understood.

Sebastian was gay.

And the fact made Ciel's spirits lifted up. Now that he knew there was a chance for Sebastian to fall for him, all he would have to do was steal that heart.

"Are you finished?" The black haired male asked, his eyes taking a quick glance at the half finished ice cream and gazed up at Ciel.

"No, no. Sorry." Ciel snapped out of his thoughts and finished his ice cream in a matter of seconds. "Done. Let's go."

Sebastian smiled as he made a small nod and took out the keys before giving them to Ciel. "You can go to my car while I'm paying for our dinner if you want. You look tired." Right after that, the older male went to the counter to pay for their dinner.

Ciel took the keys then stood up as his legs pushed the chair backwards before exiting the restaurant. Tonight's dinner with Sebastian was really great—probably the greatest moment that had happened in his life so far. He unlocked the car and went to the passenger's seat before sitting down there and closed the door. _Ah, it's warm, _Ciel thought to himself.

* * *

Sebastian exited the restaurant after paying the bills and walked towards his car, going to the driver's side. He was about to open the door when he saw a sleeping figure on the passenger's seat and chuckled softly. _Maybe he's tired._ The older male quietly opened the door and sat down then closed the door.

The taller one carefully took the keys from Ciel's hand and froze for a bit when the younger one shifted in his sleep. He slipped the key into the keyhole and started the car.

He was about to drive but Ciel distracted him. He took a moment or two to stare at the sleeping teen next to him and leant closer, putting the seatbelt on him carefully and quietly. Then Sebastian ran a hand through the grey hair, crimson eyes gazing upon the flawless face.

Ciel unconsciously leant against the soft touch and the reaction brought a small smile to Sebastian's lips. The taller one slowly leant closer and placed a very gentle kiss on Ciel's forehead for a few moments then pulled away.

"…I hope you'll know how I feel one day, Ciel." He whispered softly and pulled away with the soft smile still on his lips.

* * *

**OKAAAAYYY~ So how was it? I decided to add some fluff and I hope I did a great job heheh**

**Reviews please? :DD**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! So, chapter 6 is here and I think it's going to be short (compared to the other chaps). Anyway, I don't know whether to end this story when Sebastian and Ciel are finally together OR not end this story (so I'll just add some cute moments during their relationship). Which one do you prefer? **

**Please give answers and enjoy the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Sebastian was currently driving the car with Ciel sleeping next to him. He had made sure that his phone was on silent mode so if someone texted him or called him unexpectedly, Ciel wouldn't be awake.

They arrived in front of the apartment building after a moment of driving and parked his car in the parking lot. With a careful movement, he turned off the car and got out of the vehicle as he pocketed the keys. Then he went to the passenger's side and quietly opened the door.

Ciel was still sleeping.

"No other choice then…" The older male mumbled softly under his breath and took the seatbelt off of Ciel before carefully picking up the small figure. Good thing the teen wasn't too heavy.

Sebastian closed the door by pushing it with his back and decided to unlock it later. The black haired male had one arm supporting Ciel's bottom while the other one wrapped around Ciel so he wouldn't fall; their chests lightly pressed against each other as Ciel rested his chin on the older male's shoulder. Sebastian secretly hoped that Ciel wouldn't be awake anytime soon because he still wanted to be close to the younger male.

Awkward stares were given by people around them as Sebastian walked into the building and stepped into the elevator after pressing the 'up' button. He blinked a few times when Ciel mumbled some incoherent words and shifted slightly in his arms.

The warm air around him made Ciel shifted uncomfortably again. The younger male opened his eye a bit and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he slowly awoke. _Where am I?_

Ciel rubbed his eye and opened it as he lifted his head from the shoulder. He looked around for a bit and widened his visible eye when he noticed that Sebastian was carrying him.

"S-Sebastian?!" His cheeks turned crimson red as he stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

The older male blinked a few times and looked at Ciel. "Oh, did I wake-"

"L-let me go! R-right now!" Ciel ordered and began to struggle in his arms while trying to push Sebastian away.

"Okay, okay, relax." Sebastian gently put Ciel down onto the floor and let out a small sigh. He didn't really understand why the teen acted this way. He was just helping…

Ciel couldn't say a word and awkward silence began to fill the air. The two blinked a few times when they heard thunder rumbling from outside. Sebastian didn't bring an umbrella and he parked his car outside. Perfect.

"…You can stay for the night if you want to." Ciel broke the silence and hesitantly looked up at Sebastian.

The older male was dumbstruck when Ciel said that. But then, after thinking of his situation and condition at the moment, he smiled at the younger male. "That would be nice."

* * *

"It's just the two of us?" Sebastian questioned as he walked into Ciel's apartment and took of his shoes before placing them on the shoe rack next to the door.

"Yeah. I hope you wouldn't mind." Ciel spoke and went to his bedroom before closing the door. He left his room after a few moments of changing clothes, wearing his plain white T-shirt and grey shorts.

"Not at all." The older male replied with a smile and sat down on the couch, the smile widening when Ciel sat next to him.

Silence surrounded them and Sebastian looked around the room, raising his eyebrows the slightest when he saw a room. He could see books through the gap between the door and the wall. "Is that your mini library, Ciel?"

Ciel blinked a few times and turned slightly to look at the room, making a brief nod. "Yeah. You want to go there?"

"Yes."

They got up from the couch and Ciel led the way to the room. The door made a faint creak as Ciel opened it and turned on the lights. It was nothing special though, but Sebastian seemed to be happy when he stepped into the room.

"Wow… You bought all these?" The older male questioned in awe as he walked over to a bookshelf, picking up a novel and skimmed it while flipping through the pages.

"Not all of it. Some of them are from my aunt and Elizabeth. They always give me books on my birthday." Ciel answered and closed the door behind him before sitting down on the carpeted floor. It was warmer here. The teen grabbed one of the cushions and hugged it to his chest.

"When is your birthday?" Sebastian asked again without looking up from the book. He was reading the Oliver Twist novel now; it was one of his favorites. The taller male managed to make his way towards Ciel and sat down in front of him.

"December 14th." He shortly answered and scooted closer to Sebastian, trying to peek at the page. "What about you?" Ciel asked as he glanced up at the taller male.

"December 2nd." The older male chuckled when he realized that their birth months were the same and looked down at Ciel with a smile curved his lips. "By the way, can I borrow this one?"

"Yeah, sure. You better take good care of it." The younger male said with a demanding tone in his voice. He was a little bossy at times.

"Thanks." Sebastian closed the book and lay down on the floor, resting his head on a lonely cushion. It was really comfortable right here. "Why don't you purchase a reading table? You could have a comfortable position when reading."

"I usually take books from here and bring it to my room. I have a desk there." The one-eyed teen sighed and brought his free hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned.

Sebastian blinked a few times when he saw Ciel yawned and took out his phone to check the time. 10:47 PM. With a small sigh, he put his phone back into the pocket and quickly got up. His nose accidentally bumped against Ciel's and it made the younger male's face flushed.

Ciel quickly covered his nose with his hand and stared at Sebastian in total embarrassment. "D-did we just-"

"We didn't kiss, don't worry." Sebastian chuckled at the cute expression and slowly stood up. "We should go to bed now. You seem tired." He changed the topic and held out his hand to Ciel, offering him a help to stand up.

Ciel waved off the hand and stood up by himself. He did like Sebastian, but that didn't mean that he would totally rely on the older male. "You can sleep in my room. I have an extra bed."

"No, thank you. It's fine. Couch seems comfortable enough to me." Sebastian smiled and walked out of the small library, still holding the Oliver Twist novel in his hand as he headed to the couch.

He could use the cushions as pillows, now he just needed a warm blanket. Ciel left the library as well and quickly went to his room to get a blanket for Sebastian then walked to the taller male.

"Here, it's still new." Ciel said, handing over the white blanket to Sebastian.

The older male nodded and thanked Ciel before taking the blanket and lay down on the couch; wrapping the blanket around him self then let his head rested on the comfortable cushions. "Good night, Ciel."

"Night." He shortly replied and walked over to his bedroom. He really needed to sleep now.

"Sweet dreams."

Those two simple words made Ciel stopped walking instantly and flinched. Sweet dreams? _Sweet dreams?_ No one had ever said that to him, not even his aunt. An image of his nightmares began to play in his mind and he began to tremble the slightest. No. He couldn't let Sebastian know about his nightmares.

"…Yeah." Ciel replied after a moment of silence and quietly closed the door.

* * *

03:24 AM

**CRACK**

The sound of lightning woke Sebastian up in surprise, disturbing the peaceful sleep. He let out a small sigh after a realized that it was only a lightning and slowly sat up on the couch. He felt thirsty.

Sebastian groggily got up, yawning softly as he tried to go to the kitchen. His black hair was messy and he tried to fix them while walking.

"_P-please…"_

The older male furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he heard the faint, yet rather audible voice. He stopped walking once he heard it and tried to focus on the voice.

"_P-please stop… Stop!"_

He was sure that the voice came from Ciel's bedroom. Was it Ciel?

"**Stop! Don't touch me!"**

Sebastian was a little surprised when he suddenly heard all the shouting. His sleepiness magically gone away and he quickly went to the door before knocking several times.

"Ciel, are you okay in ther-"

"**Go away, you filth!" **Ciel shouted and threw his pillow at the door, making a loud thud.

Sebastian hesitated for a few moments before slowly opening the door and stepped into the room. He could see the teen sitting on his bed with a thick blanket wrapped around him.

"W-who are you…?" Ciel trembled as he clutched tighter onto his blanket.

"It's me, Sebastian."

"S-Sebastian…? W-where are they?"

The older male wasn't really sure how to answer that since he had no idea whom were Ciel referring to, but he answered anyway. "It's just the two of us here. Don't worry."

"S-Sebas…tian…" Ciel continued to tremble underneath the blanket; his eyes remained hidden under the blanket as well.

Sebastian quietly went to Ciel's bed and sat down on the edge as his hand gently held Ciel's, in hope that it would calm the younger male a little. He must have had a terrible nightmare when he was asleep. The taller male blinked a few times when he saw his little friend's other hand reaching out timidly. Sebastian gently took the hand also, holding both of Ciel's hand in his.

"It's okay. I'm right here-"

"S-stay here… Until I fall asleep…" Ciel ordered with a weak voice, his blanket slowly falling off from his body.

The older male slowly released the smaller hands and wrapped his arms around Ciel, pulling the younger male into a warm embrace. He gently rubbed the teen's back, trying to soothe him while Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's chest.

"I'll be right here for you." Sebastian whispered softly, stroking Ciel's hair as he tightened the hug slightly.

A moment later, Ciel fell asleep in Sebastian's arms, but Sebastian was still awake. The older male had a confused look plastered his face, his eyebrows furrowing the slightest as he kept running a hand through Ciel's hair.

_What happened to him? He seemed really terrified..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading :DD Leave some reviews please~**


End file.
